The Cold Black Flame
by NDrag21384
Summary: What if Natsu Dragneel, the most loyal and caring member became a cold, and bloodlust demon?


**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS OR ANY GENDERS! MY MIND IS NOT ON THE RIGHT SIDE RIGHT NOW! SO I JUST WROTE THIS STORY AND SORRY IF IT SUCKS. THIS STORY IS ALSO DEDICATED TO SOMEONE NAMED ... (JK... I WON'T SAY IT)...**

**DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS I SAID THAT I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA... EXCEPT FOR THE PLOTLINE AND SOME OC'S..**

**WELL HERE'S THE STORY!**

_**Before the flames go dark**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Everyone was at the guild doing their usual business. From Natsu and Gray fighting, Elfman talking about how manly fighting is and joined the two but got thrown off to Erza who was eating her strawberry cake and Elfman destroyed her cake which caused to Elfman being thrown off the guild and Erza buying a new cake, Levy and Lucy who was talking about the book they just read, Gajeel who just kept eating his metal scraps while staring at Levy, Cana drinking her barrel of I don't know what's inside maybe wine, or booze, or it could be anything , Nab who was still staring at the guild's mission board, Macao and Wakaba that kept talking about perverted things, Happy giving Carla a fish with a red ribbon that came out of nowhere and Mirajane who was manning the guild bars. ("manning" this should be for Elfman-It is manly to man the bars!).

*Sigh* From chairs and tables being thrown across the room, this is one hell of a guild. Well that makes Fairy Tail. Back to the story.

As Natsu and Gray were fighting, Natsu's flames were changing colors. It changed from red orange to blue flames to black. It went unnoticed to almost all members except 2 people, the red-head armor girl, Erza Scarlet and the demon matchmaker that almost did a complete 180 when her sister Lisanna died, Mirajane Strauss.

**Mirajane's POV**

I was manning the guild bar, taking orders from the members, thinking about matching couples on the guild, waiting for master to come back, and watching the guild brawls. ( i think Mira's OOC..)

I watched as Natsu and Gray fought, throwing tables and chairs everywhere and destroying it, using magic, *sigh* master's going to pay the damage again. Poor Master. (yeah, she's definitely OOC...)

As I saw Natsu used his fire, I noticed it changed color from its original color to blue and to black. I was worried but shrugged it off, thinking it was just probably my imagination.

Who should be the next couple in the guild? ( okay let's get out from her point of view, she is now proceeding to go to Lala Land also knon as Mira Land or the Matchmaker's Lair.

**Erza's POV**

"Grrrr, that Elfman, how dare he destroy my cake, my precious strawberry cake. I was just starting to eat it." I growled to myself.

"Oi Gray, your clothes." I heard a guild member said. Gray freaked out at where his clothes were. "These guys never learn." I sighed to myself.

I was relaxing at one of the tables until I heard two voices.

" Wanna go, Ice Princess."

"Come, Flame Breath."

Chairs and tables were flying everywhere. I was going to where they were to beat them to a pulp until I saw Natsu's flame color change.

I just ignored it and then beat the crap out of the two mages fighting. ( this is going to be a bit bloody so bye Erza's POV...)

**Natsu's POV**

"Ahh, it hurts. That Erza, one day I'm going to beat her and prove to her that one day, I will be the strongest."

I decided to go out and train again in the forest since the S- Class Exams are coming up.

_**Meanwhile, on an island with a huge tree.**_

A young man wearing a high-collared black robe with golden trimmings along with a large flowing white toga draped around his torso was resting under the shades of trees. He has a black hair, and his eyes were covered by the bangs of her hair and he wears a circle shaped necklace. Suddenly a pack of wolves came, growling and barking at him. (What does the fox say!) "No, don't come near me!" The man shouted with a worried tone in his voice. But despite his warnings, the fox still came near him. He made again another warning hoping they'll go away. "Please, go away!" He shouted again until one wolf pounce on him. Suddenly a wave of black magic came out from the man, not only killing the wolf but also everything around him. "_I'm sorry. It's not as though I want to steal anyone's life... but the world rejects me. I want to see you soon Natsu." As he said that, a single drop of tear trickled down his face._

**AND THAT'S ABOUT IT... FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PINK DEMON, AND NOW MAY I ASK ALL OF YOU...**

**WOULD YOU LIKE THIS TO HAVE COUPLES OR JUST SOME FRIENDSHIP/FAMILY STORY?**

**I MADE 2 POLLS THAT WILL LAST FOR A WEEK. 1****ST**** POLL IS ABOUT IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A FRIENDSHIP/FAMILY STORY WHERE NATSU WILL BE JUST KILLING... OR HAVE A ROMANCE PART... IT COULD BE HAREM OR NOT.**

**2****ND**** POLL IS WHO WOULD BE THE PARTNER OF NATSU IF YOU WANT IT TO HAVE A PART OR WHOU WOULD BE PART OF THE NATSU HAREM.**

**AND THAT'S ALL I WANT TO WRITE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT. PROPHECY WILL BE UPDATED TOMMOROW OR MAYBE TODAY. **

_**MY NAME IS Mark aka NDrag.**_

_**Signing out.**_


End file.
